Typical school buses include the common eight point light system. Such system includes two pairs of lights on the upper front and rear ends of the bus. Each of the pairs of lights include one red light and one yellow light. When a school bus is slowing and approaching a stop, the yellow lights alternately flash between end pairs. When the bus has arrived and comes to a stop, the red lights alternately flash to indicate to traffic to stop and not to pass the school bus. The problem with this system is that traffic may remain confused as to their duty when around a school bus with the eight point light system. There is a need to further instruct traffic when to stop and not to pass.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,239, issued Oct. 18, 1994 in the name of Lamparter discloses a typical school bus system having the common eight point light system which includes the upper caution and stop lights. This patent also discloses use of a STOP sign which pivots outwardly from the side of the bus when stopped for loading and unloading passengers.
There are known to be auxiliary multi-light systems for vehicles in the prior art. Exemplary of such lighted systems is U.S. Pat. No. 2,851,674, issued Sep. 9, 1958 in the name Boone which discloses a signaling apparatus for a truck which has a cabinet connected to the lower section of the truck. Lamps may illuminate the signally device, which includes the indications of NO PASSING PLEASE, PASS NOW AT OWN RISK, and WATCH WIDE TURN.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,768, issued Dec. 17, 1991 in the name of Willaredt discloses and auxiliary signal light which includes a light panel arranged in a diamond format to indicate turn signal and an emergency flashing signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,269, issued Mar. 4, 1986 in the name of Miller discloses a visual communicator for a rear window of a vehicle for displaying various messages by use of light emitting diodes. Such messages include THANKS, SORRY, SIGNAL, TIRES, LIGHTS, BRAKE, GAS, SMOKE, and PASS.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,457, issued Jul. 18, 1972 in the name of Lev discloses an indicator for automobiles with a light unit containing a plurality of separate light sources within chambers to display various messages, such as PASS, SLOW, etc. Of similar interest is U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,330, issued Aug. 8, 1972 in the name of Lancaster and U.S. Pat. No. 2,854,650, issued Sep. 30, 1958 in the name of Baker et al.
Other non-vehicle illuminated signs with indicia thereon have used neon lights, LEDs, fluorescent bulbs, etc. Such lights illuminate a section of the sign to display indicia, such as words or symbols. Exemplary thereof is U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,896, issued Jan. 9, 1990 in the name of Boren which discloses a simulated neon sign wherein a housing includes raised letters. A pigmented translucent coating is applied to the letters so that light from the interior can pass through the indicia. To simulate the halo effect of a neon light, additional pigmented coating is applied to the nonprojecting region. Fluorescent bulbs are utilized to illuminate the display.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,109, issued Mar. 29, 1994 in the name of Grondal discloses an LED exit light fixture which includes a frame and cover therefore that has a translucent and nontranslucent section to define the word EXIT. The light emitting diodes are positioned directly beneath the nontranslucent sections of the cover and adjacent the translucent sections in order to provide a uniform illumination of the word. Another type of LED exit lamp is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,124, issued Apr. 12, 1994 in the name of Wrobel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,705, issued Sep. 13, 1994 in the name of Lawrence discloses a three-dimensional, contoured surface of a sign, which may include a light emitting diode therein to enhance the sign to a viewer.
Therefore, there is a specific need for bus light assemblies to specifically instruct the traffic as to their action during slowing and stopping for loading and unloading of children.